High performance semiconductor die can generate excess heat during operation. Efficient heat dissipation may thus be important to ensure proper functioning of the die. In instances wherein a semiconductor die is encapsulated within a surrounding dielectric material, such as when the semiconductor die is contained within a Redistributed Chip Package (RCP package) or other Fan-Out Wafer Level Package, heat dissipation from the semiconductor die may be reduced by the surrounding encapsulant, which is typically formed from a dielectric material having a relatively low thermal conductivity. The thermal performance of an RCP package can be improved by attaching a copper slug having planform dimensions equal to the RCP package to package backside. The encapsulated die may be exposed through the package backside prior to attachment of the copper slug, in which case the slug may be placed in direct contact with the backside of the die. Alternatively, a relatively thin layer of encapsulant may be provided between the die and the copper slug to ease the RCP package fabrication process, albeit with a reduction in the thermal conductivity of the heat dissipation path extending from the encapsulated die to the externally-exposed backside slug.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the exemplary and non-limiting embodiments of the invention described in the subsequent Detailed Description. It should further be understood that features or elements appearing in the accompanying figures are not necessarily drawn to scale unless otherwise stated. For example, the dimensions of certain elements or regions in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements or regions to improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.